A cooler, portable ice chest, ice box, or cool box is most commonly an insulated box used to keep food or drink cool. Ice cubes are most commonly placed in it to help maintained a cool temperature within the cooler. As an alternative, ice packs with gel contained therein are sometimes used because the gel absorbs heat as it changes phase, causing the ice packs to stay colder longer than just plain ice. Coolers are frequently taken on picnics, vacations, and holiday trips. When summer temperatures rise, coolers may also be used for maintaining cooler temperatures while transporting cold groceries home from the store; for example, keeping ice cream from melting in a hot automobile. Even without adding ice, the transportable transparent cork-insulated cooler of the present invention can be used just to maintain the cooler temperature of food products or beverages purchased at the supermarket.
Moreover, coolers are used in various settings where they either need to be transported from one area to another or they need to remain in place. Thus, versatility in allowing one to easily transport a cooler from one place to another while still being able to keep the cooler in place on a boat deck, truck bed, or in a vehicle trunk is of utmost importance to many cooler owners.
Coolers for holding beverages and storing ice are well known in the art. Typically, coolers are fabricated from four opaque plastic walls, an opaque bottom wall, and an opaque hinged lid. Collectively, the walls and lid define the storage chamber for storing ice, beverages, food, etc. Coolers are usually made with interior and exterior shells of opaque plastic with a hard foam liner in between. They come in sizes from small personal ones to large family ones that have wheels for ease of transportation. Most reusable coolers have molded-in-place handles; although a few have shoulder straps and most also include wheels for easier transportation thereof. Unfortunately, over time the hard foam located between the interior and exterior shells either deteriorates or develops mold because of a leak in the exterior or interior shell. The foam is porous, and thus allows water from melted ice in the cooler to flow through the insulation and back into the cooler where it mixes with the ice stored in the cooler. People then use the ice out of the cooler for cooling drinks and the like. The opaque plastic construction makes it impossible for the user to determine if the insulation is contaminating the products or ice contained within the cooler. Thus, food poisoning is a definite risk with the current cooler construction.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a transparent inner shell and a naturally nonabsorbent insulation that allows a cooler owner to spot and inspect a leak between the shells before deterioration or contamination takes place. The transparent inner shell should allow a cooler owner to inspect for leaks frequently as a maintenance and preventative measure, while the natural insulation should prevent contamination from water flowing through the insulation and should reduce the possibility of mold growth and contamination therefrom. When wheels are provided on the underside of the bottom wall of the proposed cooler, they should prevent the cooler sliding, shifting, tilting, or rolling when it is not intended to do so.